The daughters of Faith
by SgtGroganSG
Summary: In 1692 the Covenant of silence was formed, believed to be the only one. Now another Covenant has entered the stage, kept secret to protect them. For centuries they where safe, Until now.........
1. Outside girls

**Disclaimer: Do not own the covenant, blablabla, wish I owned Tyler, The usual. Do own the girls, sort of. They're me and my friends... Much Thanks to LindyGirl16 (Lyn) and miss Then (who in real life actually is my History teacher, and a real life bitch.)**

--

Chapter one – Outside Girls

In 1692 five families formed a covenant of silence, Keyword: Silence. Only the oldest male received the untold power which the five bloodlines possessed. The fifth family was banished, it's bloodline ending during the witch-trails only to reappear centuries later. Chase of the Pope bloodline wanted to destroy the covenant for banishing his ancestor but he was defeated by Caleb of the Danvers bloodline. But Pope's body was nowhere to be found. Since 1692 the covenant of Silence was save, Until now…….

The four "sons of Ipswich" as they where known to civilians where sitting at a table at their favorite hang out: Nicky's. Caleb Danvers, The oldest one and their 'Golden Boy' or 'Fearless leader'. Pogue Parry, Bike dude and sort off Second in Command. Reid Garwin, the Bad boy and trouble maker and their youngest Tyler Simms or as they like to call him: Baby boy.

"Dude school was so boring today" Reid said. "Yeah Reid we noticed" Pogue said. "What did I do know?" Reid said annoyed. "Reid I don't think chalk is able to erase itself" Tyler said. "Come on, Miss Then had it coming" Reid said defending his actions of that afternoon.

They where at their second class, History and their teacher Miss Then always gave to much notes. So when she started again Reid made the words disappear.

"Reid you could've been caught and expose us all" Caleb said angry, Reid always Used to much. Caleb was about to give Reid another lecture but Tyler interrupted. "Dude look at what just came in".

They all looked at the door, Five girls stood there. "Damn, nice" Reid said. "I wonder who they are" Tyler said. "In trouble" Pogue said and he pointed at a group of boys who where walking towards the girls, Aaron Abbot, Dick of the school and his friends.

The sons saw Aaron talking to the girls, but one girl, the youngest by the looks of it snapped something back. Aaron looked angry and was about to hit the girl but she was faster. In 3 seconds she had him on the ground.

"Anything else" the sons heard her say. Aaron yelleped a little "No" and was released. He and his friends ran away. The girls laughed. "I'm gonna do my thing" Reid said with a smile when he got up. "Dude you wanna end up like Abbot?" Pogue said. "I'll take my chances" Reid winked and walked towards the girls. "I'll go after him" Tyler said and hurried after his friend. "Reid wait up". Reid stopped, waiting for Tyler and together they walked towards the girls.

When they arrived at the girls table they heard them talking a foreign language. They looked up. "Yes?" The red-headed girl said. "Hi I'm Reid Garwin, This is my friend Tyler Simms, we where hoping you could come sit with us" Reid asked. The girls looked at each other then the brunet said "Sure".

They stood up and walked with the boys to a table with two other boys. "Ladies I would like to introduce to you: Caleb Danvers and Pogue Parry" Reid said. Both boys waved hello.

"Hi Lindy Hammond, but call me Lyn" The brunet said. "Annemieke Jackson, Mik for short" the red headed girl said. "Jasmine 'Jazz' Hammond, Lyn's younger sister" the orange/brown/blond headed girl said. Annelieke Jones, but don't you dare calling me that, Call me Lee" The blond girl said. "I'm Ashley-Neeltje Hammond, the youngest of the Hammonds and our group, Call me Angel though" the blond-brunet girl said.

"Let me guess you're not from around this continent" Caleb said with a smile. "No we're from Europe, The Netherlands to be precise" Jazz said. "You're Dutch?" Reid asked. "I believe Jazz just said that" Ashley said with a smile, she looked at Tyler.

"Ashley, you where the one that just kicked Aaron's but right?" Pogue asked. "That guy from a few minutes ago? Yeah" She said with another smile. Tyler looked at her, She had brown/blond hair with a few white highlights and bleu eyes mixed with green and brown, Good she was beautiful.

"Well congratulations, you are the first girl I've seen that ever kicked his butt" Reid said. "Thank you, it's a good thing our parents made us do Judo back home" Ashley said. "So if you're from Holland, what are you doing here in Ipswich" Caleb asked.

"Our parents thought it would be good idea to finish school on a foreign country" Lyn said "We're kind of a family so we went together". "We know what you mean, Caleb, Reid, Tyler and me grew up together, families are real close" Pogue said. "we're almost brothers" Reid said. "Must be scary, knowing Reid for so long" Mik teased.

"Hey, not funny lighthouse" Reid snapped back. Mik looked like she was gonna hit Reid but Lyn stopped her "Come on Mik, he's just teasing you". Mik's face turned into a grin "I know, but I wanted to know if he was scared of me". "Reid doesn't know the meaning of the word fear" Caleb said. "That and a bunch of other words" Tyler said. The girls chuckled. "So you're starting at Spencer's tomorrow?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, I hope it's not as boring as back home" Lee said. After two hours of chatting Lyn stood up "Guess we should go, we have school tomorrow". "You staying at the dorms?" Reid asked. "Yeah Me and Jazz are sharing a room and Lyn and Angel are" Lee said.

"I'm stuck with a girl named Kira Schneider" Mik said. "Good luck, she's a total Bitch" Pogue said. "And Aaron's girlfriend" Tyler added. "Good luck Mik" Ashley said with a grin.

"Oh shut it Baby-girl" Mik said annoyed. "How did you call her?" Pogue asked. "Baby-girl" Mik said "Why". "Well Tyler here is Baby-boy" Reid said when he ruffled Tyler's Hair. "Hey" Tyler yelled and pushed Reid away.

"But we got to go" Lyn said. "Can we give you a ride back to the dorms" Tyler asked. "No we got our own transportation" Jazz said with a smile, "Wanna see?". The boys nodded and went outside, there stood five beautiful motorcycles.

"Those are Harley's! ". Pogue squeeled. A black one with the sign of air on it, this one belonged to Lindy. A brown one with the sign of earth on it, This one was Mik's. A black one with the sign of water, Jazz owned this one. Another black bike with lightning on it, Lee's bike. And another black bike with flames on it, Belonging to Ashley.

"You like them?" Ashley asked. "Like them is an understatement" Pogue said, his mouth half open. "Pogue's got something with bike's" Caleb explained. "We can see that" Lee said smiling.

Pogue was examining the bike like it was the first time he ever saw one. "Move it hot-shot, we got to go" Mik said pushing Pogue away from her bike. The others stepped on their bikes as well. "We'll see you tomorrow at school" Ashley said. They said goodbyes and the girls drove away. "Damn, nice" Reid said before jumping in Tyler's Hummer.

--

**(A/N - My first fic in like EVER! hope you all like it, I've already written 6 other chapters. PLEASE REVIEW)**


	2. getting to know

**Disclaimer: Do not own the covenant, blablabla, wish I owned Tyler, The usual. Do own the girls, sort of. They're me and my friends... Much Thanks to LindyGirl16 (Lyn) and miss Then (who in real life actually is my History teacher, and a real life bitch.)**

--

Chapter two – Getting to know

Next morning the sons where taking their seats in History when provost Higgins entered. "Can I have your attention please?" He said to the class, everyone went silent.

"Thank you, I would like to introduce to you five new students" Five girls entered, the sons immediately recognized them as the girls from last night.

"Ladies, if you would be so kind to introduce yourselves" The provost said.

Lindy talked first, "Hello, I'm Lindy Hammond, I'm sixteen years old, I'll turn seventeen in about two months. And if you're wondering why I have such a strange name, I'm Dutch" She smiled.

"Hi I'm Jasmine Hammond, Lindy's younger sister. I turned sixteen nine months ago".

"Hi, Ashley-Neeltje Hammond, I'm Lyn and Jazz' youngest sister. Most people call me Ashley or Angel. I turned sixteen two weeks ago".

"I'm Annemieke Jackson, if you can't pronounce my name, call me Mik. I'm 16 years old, but only tree weeks younger than Lyn."

"Guess I'm the last one, I'm Annelieke Jones, Call me Lee. I turned sixteen about a month ago. I have a younger brother, Dean who's back in Holland".

"Welcome ladies, I'm miss Then, your History teacher. Lindy, would you be so kind to sit next to Mister Danvers" Caleb raised his hand to let Lindy know where he was, she sat down next to him and smiled "Hello again".

"Jasmine, would you go sit next to mister Garwin" Pogue raised his hand, Jasmine sat down.

"Ashley, go sit next to Mister Simms" Tyler didn't even had to raise his hand. "Hello stranger" she whispered, Tyler gave her a warming look and smiled.

"Miss Jones, if you would be so kind and sit down next to Mister Elliot." Evan Elliot, nerd of the class raised his hand. Annelieke rolled her eyes "Great" She muttered.

"And Miss Jackson, you can sit next to Mister Parry" Mik sat down next to Pogue. Reid smiled, on his one side he had Jasmine, he really liked her and on his other side sat Tyler and Ashley.

History was boring, it was the cold war. Something the girls already had in the second grade of high school. After History the group split up. Reid, Caleb, Lee and Mik went to Math and the others to English.

They met again with lunch. "I can't believe I'm saying this but this school is even more boring then the Melanchthon." Ashley said. "What's the Melanchthon?" Caleb asked.

"Our old high school back in Holland" Mik said. When the girls where eating Caleb noticed something, all the girls had a hanger on their necklace, wood with a symbol carved in it, it looked like half a ying-yang with a stripe through the S-middle, it looked like an F.

"What does your hanger-sign mean?" He asked. The girls looked at each other. "It's the good-half of the Ying-Yang, it means we're on the good side but still have a bit evil in us" Ashley explained with grin.

"So tell me, what is it with you being called 'The sons of Ipswich'" Lee asked. "Our ancestors where the founding fathers of his town" Pogue said.

"Hm, we befriended the boss then" Jazz said. "Nah Uncle Sam owns it now, but no one wants to know about that" Reid said. They all laughed. After school they met again at Reid and Tyler's dorm. "Hey we're going to Nicky's, you guys coming?" Reid asked.

"It's a school night and I've got homework" Ashley said. "nah we're staying here, I'm going to bed early anyway" Lyn said. "suit yourself" Reid said and he walked away leaving the girls behind.

"Denk jij dat zij het zijn Lyn?" Ashley asked (You think they're the ones?). "Ik weet niet" Lyn said (I don't know). "Er is maar een manier om daar achter te komen" Mik said (Only one way to find out). The other girls smiled as they walked outside, towards their motorcycles.

--

**(a/n – As you can read, English is not my original language, as you can see, that's Dutch. Would like to thanxxxx Lindygirl16 and ****Fiery Dragon164****for being the firts reviewers of this story)**


	3. Force of nature

**Discaimer: blablabla, do not own the Covenant. blablabla**

**--**

Chapter three – Force of nature

"Caleb, why aren't we going to Nicky's?" Reid asked. They where driving in Tyler's Hummer towards the old Danvers Colony house. "That sign on their necklace, I've seen those before"

Caleb said.. "Let me guess, in the book of damnation?" Reid said. "As a matter of fact…" Caleb said. "We're here" Tyler said. He stopped the car and got out, followed by Reid, Pogue and Caleb. "Let's see who those girls really are" Caleb muttered.

The four boys didn't noticed they where being watched by five pair of eyes. "I think we have found our boys" Lyn whispered. And in an blink of an eye, they where gone.

Downstairs in the meeting place the boys sat down on their family stones while Caleb summoned the book of damnation with his powers. "Caleb, why are you seeing in everything something bad" Reid complained. "'cause neither of you do" Caleb said while looking through the book

"Here it is, The covenant of Faith". "The covenant of Faith?" Reid asked. "You really have to repeat things do you, although we liked to be called, Daughters of Faith" a female voice said from the top of the stairs.

The boys looked up, Lyn, Jazz, Angel, Mik and Lee where standing there. Immediately the eyes of the boys turned black. "Nice trick, but we can do better" Mik said, her eyes turned chocolate brown.

"Way better" Lyn said, her eyes turned Icy blue. Lee's eyes turned Yellow, Jazz' turned sky blue and Ashley's eyes turned red. Caleb threw an energy-ball towards the girls but it was stopped by Mik

"We're not looking for a fight" Angel said her eyes turning normal again. "So you're like us" Caleb asked, his eyes turning back to their normal selves, the rest followed. The girls nodded.

"No way, chicks holding the power to?" Reid said with disbelieve. "What, you think you boys are better than girls?" Lyn said. "Don't mind Reid, he's pissed that he can be beaten by girls" Tyler said.

"Why are you here?" Pogue asked. "We're seeking refuge" Lee said. "Why?" Pogue asked. "Back in Holland we're wanted by Witch-hunters, our parents thought it would be safer for us to be away until they left us be" Lee explained.

"Witch-hunters still exist?" Tyler asked. "Apparently" Mik said. "Only now they're modern witch-hunters, No steaks and bullet-on-your-ankle-and-thrown-in-the-lake tests.

Now they have tracing devices and special weapons that can temporarily shot-circuit the Power" Angel said. "Don't remind me" Mik said with a painful face. "Mik was caught by one of them, but we got her out" Lyn explained.

"Ow" Pogue said. "You said they'd tracking devices, is it possible they could have followed you?" Tyler asked. "It's possible" Lee said. "We'll talk about this later, we have school tomorrow" Caleb said.

When the all walked towards the door Tyler asked: "By the way, what's with different eye colours?". "We got your power, energy balls and stuff and we all got our own special power" Angel said. "I control fire, Lee controls lightning and stuff, Jazz controls water, Mik controls earth and Lyn controls air".

"We're also telepathic and we Hammond's got visions" Lyn added. "Why don't we have such cool powers" Reid complained. "'cause girls are better" Mik said with a grin. "Mik stop teasing Reid, he's not worth it" Lee said. "although you're right".

Reid looked offended. While the girls walked towards their bikes, the boys walked towards Tyler's Hummer. Nobody noticed there was a dark, cloaked figure standing in the tree line, watching and smiling before disappearing.

--

**(a/n – Got bored so decided to post another chapter, Cookies for those who guesses right who the dark figure is (not that hard is it?)) **


	4. Bad eyes

Disclaimer: Still don't own them, but I'm planning on taking over Texas so I can own Chace Crawford (Tyler), Jensen Ackles (Dean Winchester), Jared Padelecki (Sam Winchester). Wished i didn't own Miss Then... (Damn Tuesday I've got her again, first thing in the morning.. Why's God so Evil??)

--

Chapter four – Bad Eyes

The next day the members of both the Covenants where in History class. Tyler, Ashley, Reid and Jasmine where talking about the Covenant of faith, while Annelieke, Caleb, Pogue and Lindy where talking about school.

When Miss Then entered she immediately started writing notes. Reid wanted to do his thing again but Jasmine beat him to it. The cup filled with coffee that stood on the teachers desk fell.

Everything on the desk of Miss Then was wheat and brown of the coffee. Everybody in the class laughed but Lyn looked at Jazz, Angry.

"_Als je gepakt word zijn we de klos"_ Lyn said telepathic.(If you're caught we're screwed). _"Chill Lyn, ik weet wat ik doe" _Jazz said back (Chill Lyn, I know what I'm doing).

"Alright everybody quiet!" Miss Then yelled "If I hear one more sound without my permission, the whole class can talk, IN DETENTION!". Everybody immediately paid attention, or at least pretended to be.

"_Geweldig, en de les is nog geeneens begonnen" _Ashley said to no one in particular (Great and the lesson hasn't even started yet). The rest of History went well (as well you can expect with a angry teacher) and with lunch they met again.

"People noticed we're hanging out with you boys" Angel said "Seven girls already asked me to set up a date with them and with Reid and Pogue". "Really?" Pogue asked surprised.

"Yeah, but you had only one, six asked for Reid" Angel smiled while putting down her plate and sit next to Tyler. "Where they hot?" Reid asked.

"Donno, you can see for yourself, they're sitting over there" Angel pointed at the direction of the Nerd-table. Six nerdy-girls where looking at Reid's direction and when he looked they giggled and waved.

"Yak" Was the only word coming out of his mouth. "Oh come on Reid, they are really nice" Jazz said sitting down next to Lee. "Yeah Reid, just because they're nerds it doesn't mean they're not nice" Tyler said with a grin,

"Shut it baby-boy" Reid shot back. "Why are you always being such a dick?" Mik asked Reid. "'Cause he's always been like this" Caleb said. "Oh right is it Pick-on-Reid day or something?" Reid said annoyed.

"What, you didn't get the memo?" Lyn said. Everybody, including Reid laughed. When lunch was over they all rushed over to their next class.

It was Friday so after school the boys decided to go to Nicky's, the girls stayed at the dorms. "Zo, wie vinden jullie nou leuk?" Lyn asked (sow, who do you like?) .

"Ik vind Pogue wel leuk" Mik said. (I like Pogue). "Jammer genoeg heeft hij al een vriendin" Lee said. (To bad he already got a girlfriend).

"Nog niet gehoord dan, het is uit tussen Pogue en zijn vriendin Kate. Long distance relationships werken niet" Mik said proud (Haven't you heard the news? Pogue and girl Kate broke up, long distance relationships don't work).

"Ik weet wie Angel leuk vind" Jazz said with a grin "Tyler" (I know who Ashley likes, Tyler) . "Jazz!!" Angel yelled.

"Kom op baby-girl, het is zo duidelijk, alsof je een neon bord om je nek heb" Mik said. (Come on Baby-girl it's so obvious, it's like you've got a neon sign around your neck)

"Whatever" Angel muttered. "Let's go annoy the boys" Lee said. "Nicky's?". "Nicky's" they all agreed.

At Nicky's the boys where discussing the exact same thing as the girls where. "Those girls are defiantly hot" Reid said. "Are you referring to the Faith-girls or the dance floor-girls" Tyler asked.

"The Faith-girls" Reid said, taking a nip of his beer. "Who do you like?". "I think Mik's cute" Pogue confessed.

"Your relationship with Kate isn't over for two days and you already have your mind on another girl, you animal" Reid grinned. Pogue looked at him. "Like you don't".

"Well, I think Lyn's cool" Caleb said. "Caleb, it's either Hot, Sexy or not but not cool" Reid said. "Alright she's hot, I guess". "How about you baby-boy?' Pogue asked. "Angel" Tyler answered.

"Figured" Reid muttered. "What, Why?" Tyler asked surprised. "Dude you're flirting with her ever since you met her, she likes you to by the way" Reid said. "You think?" Tyler asked unsure.

"Unless I'm mistaken the neon sign around her neck" Reid smiled. "Well then, who do you like?" Tyler asked. "Jazz, she's sow hot" Reid said, exaggerating.

"Speaking of the devil" Caleb said as he pointed at the door. "Girls, over here!" He yelled. The daughters walked over to their table and sat down. "Who of you plays pool?" Ashley asked, spotting the pool table.

"Reid and me" Tyler said "Do you?". Ashley nodded. "Me and Jazz are the golden team" she said, giving Jazz a high-five. "Come and beat us" Reid said. The four of them stood up and walked towards the pool-table.

"How much?" Jazz asked. "Twenty?" Tyler offered. "Alright, let's roll" Reid said, doing the first shot. At the end Reid and Tyler had both lost twenty bucks. "Wanna try again" Ashley offered.

"Alright" Reid said, putting another twenty on the table. Ashley was about to do the first shot when she half-fainted, Tyler caught her just in time. "What's happening?" Reid asked. "Vision" Jazz muttered.

Lee, Mik, Lyn, Pogue and Caleb saw what happened and rushed towards the pool-table. When they reached it Ashley was coming to. "You okay?" Tyler asked concerned. Ashley nodded.

"What did you see?" Lyn asked. "Not here, outside" Ashley said. Tyler helped her up and they went outside. "What did you see Angel?" Lyn asked concerned. "That same boy" Ashley said.

"His eyes where as black as the night and he stood in the remains of a house or maybe a barn, it was burned down". The sons looked concerned. "Boys what's wrong?" Lee asked.

"There used to be another son but Caleb killed him in a fight. The remains that you see used to be the Putman barn." Pogue said. "He's back!" Reid said a bit scared.

"Who's back, who was the fifth son?" Ashley asked, looking for answers for those visions she had. "Chase, Chase Pope" Caleb said..

--

(A/N – Thank you all for reviewing. Like to welcome all the new reviewers and the old ones back ofcourse. Hope you all like this Chappy and the story so far... See yah Laterzzz)


	5. Trouble ride

**Disclaimer: Still trying to take over Texas but in the meantime, I still do not Own The covenant and it's hot boys.. Do wanna own a Harley (2 more years and I'm eighteen so I can get drivers lessons and buy one!!) **

**--**

Chapter five – Trouble ride

"So let me get this strait, The fifth son wanted to destroy the Covenant but Caleb stopped him. But his body was never found?" Lyn asked After Ashley's vision they went to the meeting place under the old Danvers colony house, they boys told them the story of Chase.

"Yeah, that's the short version" Pogue answered. "I don't even **wanna **know the long version" Mik said. "So what do we do now?" Lee asked. "There's nothing we can do, we don't know if he's really back or where he is for that matter" Caleb said.

"Oh he is back, believe me" Angel said "Otherwise I didn't have those visions, They're pretty painful by the way". "You still want those 'cool' powers Reid?" Jazz asked. Reid didn't respond.

"Alright, maybe it's better if we go now" Lyn said. "Right, every one, be careful, we don't know where Chase is and what he want" Caleb said. Reid walked to Tyler.

"Baby-boy, give me your keys" He said. "Why?" Tyler asked confused. "So you can drive with Angel on her bike" Reid grinned "I hate you" Tyler said with a smile while giving Reid the keys to his precious Hummer,

"Just be careful with it, no flying around cliffs and stuff". "Come on Baby-boy, you know that takes all of us" Reid laughed. Tyler tried to hit him but Reid avoided it and ran away, laughing while yelling at Tyler "Bitch".

"Jerk" Tyler muttered. "I agree" a voice said from behind, Tyler turned around and their stood Angel. "So he stole your car". She smiled. "Yeah, he does that a lot" Tyler said.

"Wanna ride with me, I got a spare helmet" She offered. "S-sure" Tyler said. Tyler accepted the helmet she gave him. It was a black one with dark-blue waves.

"It looks good on you" Angel confessed. "Uh.. Thanks" Tyler said, happy he had a helmet on, otherwise she would see him blush. "So the other already gone?".

'Yeah, they almost made me go with them but I told them I had a handsome son to look after me" she said smiling, Tyler put off his helmet. "Who, where?" he joked, looking around him

"Me?" he pointed at himself. "Yeah you" Angel smiled "You do smile a lot" Tyler teased her. "In Holland we got a saying: Een dag niet gelachen, een dag niet geleefd" She said.

"in English please" Tyler said. "A day not smiling is a day not living, or something like that." Angel said. "I like it better in Dutch, in English the meaning get lost due translation".

"It always does" Tyler agreed. "Although I know a better one". "Shoot" Angel said. "In the kingdom of hope there is no winter" Tyler said proud. "Yeah right, that's Stargate" Angel said. .

"Busted, wait you watch Stargate?" Tyler asked surprised. "Yeah I'm like the biggest Stargate-fan in Holland, and also the only one I believe". "Why, isn't it popular in that low-land?"

"Hey don't call it low-land. We call it: Kouwe kikkerlandje, Cold frog land." Angel said defending her country. "Cold frog land?" Tyler asked unsure.

"Due the cold weather, mostly it rains and frogs like rain." She explained. "You Dutchmen are weird" Tyler muttered. "You think I'm weird?" Angel asked. "If you forget about the red-eyes and the cool powers… No you're not weird" Tyler said.

"Good" Angel said. Slowly the two of them came closer together. Unsure their lips met. After a minute Ashley said: "You wanna drive with me or what?". Tyler looked into her eyes.

"Yeah, of course". Ashley powered up the engine while Tyler put on his helmet and sat down behind her. Ashley put on her helmet as well. "Hold on" She said and they drove away.

Ashley loved this, the speed and the adrenaline and of course a hot boy sitting behind her. Tyler was holding on to Angel real tight, she was going way to fast for him.

He'd been on a motorcycle before, when Pogue just got his all the boys went with him for a test ride, but Ashley drove way faster now than Pogue did then.

"Can we go a little slower" He tried to scream over the engine noise. Suddenly they stopped. "I said slower, not stopping" Tyler said. "I didn't do that" Angel said.

Suddenly a dark hooded figure stood on the middle of the road, smiling. "Does he got a death wish?" Ashley said. "Maybe it's better if we leave" Tyler whispered pulling Ashley with him.

"Leaving so soon _baby-boy_?" The figure said. "Tyler who is that?" Angel asked afraid. "Trouble" Tyler muttered "How rude of me, let me introduce myself" . The figured removed his cloak. "I'm Chase Pope and you two are in trouble".

--

**Oeeeh they're in trouble now aren't they ****J**** I'm so Evil… Thanks for all the reviews…. **


	6. Rescue Witches

**Disclaimer (again) : My TAKING-OVER-TEXAS-PLAN isn't going to well, neither is my: I-WANNA-OWN-THE-COVENANT campaign. Although I don't wanna own Chase Goodwin Pope Collins (Confused, I am) he's creepy… Do own this stupid Disclaimer, Which I suck in writing :P**

**--**

Chapter six – Rescue Witches

The sound of a ringing mobile woke Lyn. " Hmm Hewllow" She said sleepy. "_It's Caleb, have you seen Tyler?"_ Caleb said from the other end of the phone. "Hmm, no he's with Baby-girl" Lyn said, immediately awake "Why?". _"_

_I felt some one using, big time, it felt like him"_ Caleb said concerned. "Now you're mentioning it, I felt fire in my sleep, that only happens when one of us uses a lot" Lyn said. "I'll call the others, we'll see you at Reid and Tyler's dorm"

"_Alright, I'll call Pogue and Reid, see you later" _Then he hung up. _"Please Baby-girl, keep yourself out of trouble"_ Lyn thought before she got dressed.

_Two hours earlier:  
_ "I'm Chase Pope and you two are in trouble" Chase grinned. "That's the fifth son?" Angel said with disbelieve. "So she knows about 'us'" Chase said surprised.

"There is no **You **in **Us** Chase" Tyler shot back his eyes turning black. "Pity" Chase said also turning his eyes black. "You know you still haven't ascent right" Angel whispered.

"Then help me out" Tyler whispered back. Angel nodded and her eyes turned red. "What?" Chase said surprised. "You really thought you where special" Angel said.

"This is gonna be fun" Chase smiled. "I just met him and already I hate him" Angel muttered to Tyler. "Join the club, but if you wanna kill him, stand in the back of the line" He whispered back.

Chase made a energy-ball and threw it at Tyler, but is was stopped by Angel. "That's the best thing you can do" she said making the ball balance on her finger.

Chase looked with open mouth but it was quickly replaced by his well known evil smile. "I'm just warming up". "So am I" Angel responded. The fight had started.

Chase was throwing energy-balls like crazy while Tyler and Angel where having a hard time avoiding them. When Chase took a short pause to catch his breath, Angel started the counter attack.

She made a fireball and threw it at Chase, who was able to avoid it just in time. "A fireball, nice work" Chase said smirking "But not good enough to destroy me".

Suddenly Chase disappeared. Tyler and Angel looked around them, but they couldn't see him anywhere. "Where the hell is he?" Tyler said . Suddenly Angel flew against a tree, passing out.

"Angel!" Tyler yelled, he wanted to run to her but he was stopped when Chase appeared in front of him.

"Sleep well baby-boy" Chase said before he flew Tyler against another tree next to Angel. With a smile Chase sat next to them and with them he disappeared.

_Present time, Reid and Tyler's dorm: _ "They still ain't back, something must've happened" Lyn said while pacing up and down in the room. "Easy Lyn, we don't know that" Lee said.

"I know it, Jazz you think you can find her" Lyn asked her younger sister. "I don't know, it's always been Angels thing" Jazz answered. "What has always been Angels thing?" Pogue asked confused.

"Angel can track down people because she has a connection to the world through the visions, Jazz got the same thing, only Angels link is stronger, Angle is stronger in everything" Mik explained.

"Cool" Reid said. "We got it Reid, you wished you got our powers." Lee said rolling her eyes. "Whatever" Reid muttered. "I'll try and locate them, but don't blame me if it doesn't work" Jazz said.

Lyn nodded. Jazz closed her eyes, you could see she was having trouble with it, she was turning whiter every second. "Jazz, stop it" Lyn said. "I said stop it". "I'm…al..most…there." Jazz said

"No Jazz stop it" Lyn warned. Jazz almost fainted when she opened her eyes. "They're in a wood and there is a boy with them, they're tied up and unconscious. Lyn they're in trouble" Jazz said panicked.

"Don't worry we'll get them out" Caleb said, comforting the almost crying Jazz.. "They're in the woods behind the barn" Pogue said, "They have to be". "Then that's where we're going." Reid said.

"Wait, no doubt that boy that's with them is Chase, you're gonna need our help." Mik said. "And I don't want no for an answer.".

"Alright, but remember, Chase has ascended and has his fathers power to" Caleb said. "But so do you" Lyn said.

"And you got friends with you, it's seven against one" Lee said. "Well then, let's send Chase back to Hell" Reid smiled. A rescue-team was made.

**Thanks to every reviewer… I'm looking for another girl, later on i'm introducing another boy ( I already mentioned him in an earlier Chapter) And he needs an American Girl.. He's about 16 years old, Brunnett and Green eyes….. Volunteers sign up!!**


	7. The eve of war

**Disclaimer: Yes finally I own Chace Crawford..Wel actually it's a picture of him :S. I own the wrong Covenant, Faith not Silence. Poor me. Don't own the song at the end of this Chappy (it's owned by Jeff wayne…)**

**--**

Chapter seven – The eve of war

Chase was pacing back and fort, waiting. He looked at the tree where he tied up Tyler and the girl, both where unconscious. Chase kept them that way with magic, otherwise they'd try to escape.

The girl, Chase was curious who she was and how she was able to have the power. He wanted answers, so he went to wake up the girl, Angel, as Tyler had called her.

"If you touch her, you're death Pope, no matter how saint you are" A female voice said from behind. Chase spun around, looking into the eyes of a brunette with ice bleu eyes.

"I would listen to her Chase" a familiar voice said, Caleb appeared from behind a tree. "Well, well the cavalry has shown up" Chase said with his evil grin. "You are gonna destroy me right?".

"Damn right" Reid said, standing behind Caleb. "And you're gonna do that with a witch who couldn't handle me the first time" Pogue looked angry,

"A boy who never listens" Reid tried to ignore Chase, "The fearless leader who couldn't destroy me even with daddy's power" Caleb tried to remain calm

"And a bunch of girls who just happened to have powers, so what" The daughters of Faith just smiled. "Those 'girls' are more than able to kick your butt" Lyn said arms crossed.

"Mommy, mommy the evil witchy girls are coming to get me" Chase joked, his evil grin spread all over his face. "Oh evil they are" Pogue assured Chase. "So are my helps" Chase said.

"What helps?" Reid asked. Chase outstretched his hand and the ropes around the wrists of Tyler and Ashley disappeared and their eyes opened. Everybody gasped, the eyes of the two where completely white.

"These helps" Chase said, his smirk never leaving his face. "We can't fight them, they're our friends" Jazz cried out. "Seems like we have no choice" Lyn said scared, she didn't want to attack her little sister or Tyler.

"They're not your friends anymore, they **don't recognize** you" Chase said. "Tyler, if you would be so kind to show Caleb what you're really capable of". Tyler stepped forward, his eyes turned grey.

"Tyler stop this" Caleb pleaded, his eyes turning black just in case, the others did the same but none took action. "Not gonna help oh not-so-fearless-now leader" Chase laughed at his own words.

Tyler made a energy-ball, ready to throw it a Caleb. The others tried to step in but they couldn't move. Lyn looked at Angel, eyes red with white curls, she was holding them back.

"Tyler please" Reid said, trying to get to his friend. Tyler looked at Reid and smirked, one that looked a lot like Chase's which scared them, then he looked back at Caleb and threw the energy-ball.

Caleb stopped it just in time but was hit by another one that Tyler had thrown. Caleb was thrown against a tree but immediately stood up with pain written all over his face.

"I'm not fighting you Tyler" He said, pain filled his voice. "Big mistake" Tyler said. Chase looked over the fight between the two boys, satisfied,

Because Caleb won't fight him, Tyler was on the winning hand. He looked at Angel, noticing she was fighting the spell. _"she's strong" _He thought "_it takes a lot of power to fight this spell"_.

He made his hold on her stronger "Angel, pick your opponent" He said. Suddenly Lyn was released. "Oh no" Lyn said, knowing what happened next "Don't you dare baby-girl".

Ashley smiled. "Don't worry, it'll be quick". "I was afraid you where gonna say that" Lyn said, knowing the amount of power her little sister possessed,

she might be the youngest one in the group, she was the strongest one, well stronger then they where at her age.

Angel made a fire ball and threw it at Lyn, who blew it away with her air-powers. "God I'm like the avatar" she muttered annoyed.

Angel threw another fire ball and another, all where blown away by Lyn. "Angel stop this" Lee yelled, fighting desperate against the invisible wall that was holding them back.

"Baby-girl, listen to us please" Mik yelled. "Tyler, Angel finish this" Chase said. Angel and Tyler looked at each other and made a combined energy-ball

"Can we do that?" Jazz asked surprised. "Apparently" Reid said. "Guys stop this" Caleb pleaded, shielding Lyn from the danger that had to come. But they didn't throw it.

"_Lyn…..Help"_ A voice filled Lindy's head. _"Ashley?" _She asked. _"No….. Santa…..Claus,"_ Angel said annoyed _"you….g.tta..Help us, we can't fight it..on our own". "What can I do" _

"_Attack..Chase!". "How?". "You know how sis". "I can't you know that". "Try!". "Angel, only you and Mik succeeded becoming elemental". "I have faith sis, we all do". "All right"._

Lyn closed her eyes and concentrated, wind blowing around her. "What's she doing" Pogue asked. "Elemental" Lee whispered, "She can't do that!". Suddenly Lyn turned into a tornado.

"What?" Chase said surprised. "Surprised?" A voice came from out of the tornado "So am I". Tornado Lindy moved towards Chase.

"Now you stop that spell you've put on my sister and her boyfriend or I'm going to blow the shit out of yah". "Am I suppose to be scared" Chase asked unimpressed.

"I don't know, are you?" Lyn asked. "Nope" was the only response Chase gave before disappearing. "What a coward" Mik said.

Lyn turned to her normal self again and looked at the two enchanted witches. Their eyes slowly turned back to their normal colour. Both fell on the ground when that happened.

They all rushed towards their own covenant member's side. Tyler was the first to come to. "Uh, Hi" He said when he saw tree faces above his own.

"Welcome back to the land of the living baby-boy" Reid said, helping his best friend sit up. "What happened?" Tyler asked, "Oh god Chase!". "Don't worry, he's gone for now" Caleb said.

"Where's Angel, did he hurt her" Tyler asked concerned, looking around him he spotted Ashley waking up. He crawled at her side. "Hello stranger" Angel said. "You okay?"

Tyler asked while the daughters of Faith helped her up. "Headache" She muttered. "Yeah a control spell does that to you" Pogue said. "Control spell?" They both asked.

"Yeah, don't you remember, Chase had you under his control, you almost killed Lyn and Caleb" Mik said. "We did?" Tyler asked confused.

"I do remember asking Lyn for help telepathically" Angel said. "Oh…My….God". "What?" Mik asked concerned. "Lyn you did it, you became Elemental!" Angel shouted.

"Thanks to you little sis" Lyn said. Angel smiled. "We have to go, Chase is still out there" Caleb said. "Caleb is right and if he's smart he stays out there, not around us" Pogue said.

"Why?" Lee asked. "He touched one of us, he's declared war.". "Let's wait to tomorrow with fighting WW 3, these two need to rest". "And so this is the eve of war" Angel said then she sang:

"_The chances of anything coming from mars_

_are a million to one he said,_

_yes the chances of anything coming from mars_

_are a million to one but still they come_".

Again they failed to noticed a dark figure standing in the woods, not Chase but some one with the same goal : Destroying both the Covenants.

--

**Thanx for all the revieuws.. I wont be able to update any time soon 'cause i have my exames in a week and i have to study really hard this week or no more updates ('cause my mon killer me). Still looking for sign ups for the american girl (**GrlWithoutAName **is my first candidate, you can make up a name or tell me your own name, i don't care) Hope you all like the Chapp Bye**


	8. House of terror

**Another (and the same) Disclaimer: Do not own blablabla (no not the words, but you can fill those in) and STILL DO NOT OWN TEXAS!. Do own a bunny who is gonna gain world domination, but that has nothing to do with my story, but I just wanted to let you know ****J**

**--**

Chapter eight – House of terror

Both the Covenants where sitting in the living room of the Danvers mansion. Tyler and Angel where upstairs, sleeping. "I can't believe Chase is back" Reid said for the million time.

"You and a lot of others Garwin" Pogue said, hands in his long hair. "I can't believe he tried to use Tyler and Angel against us" Lyn said. "He does that" Caleb said.

"He used Caleb's ex-girlfriend against him the first time" Pogue explained. "Well he is not doing this a third time" Lee said.

"We have to look after those two lovebirds, Chase know they are the youngest and the weakest link of the Covenants" Caleb said. "He might go after them again".

"I'm just glad they're okay" Lee said. "How are they doing Mrs Danvers" Mik asked when Evelyn Danvers, Caleb's mother came downstairs.

"They are resting, the spell really had an effect on both of them". Mrs. Danvers reacted. "Yeah they Used a lot during the fight, Angel has never Used that much" Jazz said.

"Neither has Tyler" Reid said. "He doesn't want to end up like his old man, neither of us want to chase our fathers.". "Why?" Lyn asked. "'Cause of the aging" Pogue said.

"Aging?" Lee asked, "What do you mean?". "Wait, you don't age when you're using?" Reid asked with disbelieve. "No we don't, our power doesn't have side effects" Lyn explained

"But that's because of the elements, centuries ago our ancestors met The Covenant of Elements and their power combined in their children, since then the Daughters of Faith don't age".

"I hate you" Reid muttered. A pillow flew against his head. "What was that Garwin?" Mik asked. " Nothing" Reid quickly said, throwing the pillow back. A pillow fight had started.

Upstairs in the guestrooms Tyler and Angel where tossing and turning in their sleep. "No…no…hmnnm" They both moaned in there sleep. The room they where in started shaking. "Caleb…Reid….Help" Tyler moaned.

The shaking of the room became heavier and soon the whole house was shaking. "What's happening?" Pogue asked looking at the dust falling from the ceiling.

"Upstairs" Lyn said before running upstairs, the others not far behind her. Lyn threw the door open and saw the two youngest, White like a death man and tossing and sweating. Lyn ran over to her little sister while Reid ran over his best friend.

"What's happening to them" Jazz said almost crying. Lyn lifted an eyelid of Ashley and saw her sisters eyes where shifting between red and white. "Chase still has his spell on them" She said shocked.

"They're gonna be okay right?" Jazz asked. "I don't know" Lyn whispered stroking Angel's hair, "I really don't know". On the other end of the room the boys where sitting with Tyler who was losing more colour with the minute.

"There's got to be something we can do" Pogue said. "Like what, our magic doesn't help" Reid said looking concerned at his youngest friend, his 'little brother'. "We have to defeat Chase" Caleb said.

"Caleb honey, You have to be careful" Evelyn said, "He has a lot of power over those two, he could kill them if you do anything he doesn't like". "I know mother, but what else can we do" Caleb said.

"We can't kill him if we don't know where he is" Lyn said looking at Jazz. "Oh no, I'm not doing that again" Jazz said. "Jazz it's Angel we're talking about" Mik said. "I can't do it, last time he let me, I'm sure he's blocking me now" Jazz said, "He's that powerful".

"Jazz is right, he's so strong, he could easily block her" Caleb said. "Then what?" Pogue asked. "There has to be something in the Book of damnation of the Book of Faith" Caleb said.

"No, I know every chapter the BOF, there is nothing in it that can stop this" Lee said. "Neither in the BOS, that's why I hoped there would be something in The Book of Faith" Caleb said disappointed.

"How about the barn?" Reid suddenly said. "Why didn't we think of that" Jazz said. "'Cause I'm better than you" Reid grinned. "Now is not the time Garwin" Mik said.

"Alright we'll go and look around the Barn, Jazz can you stay here with Mrs. Danvers to look after those two?" Lyn asked, Jazz nodded, "Good, let's go". All except Jazz and Mrs. Danvers left.

"I hope those kids won't get themselves into trouble" Evelyn said. "Lyn's with them, that's a 100 guaranteed trouble" Jazz said trying to cheer her up. Mrs. Danvers smiled.

"Let's get a bowl of water and some towels for those two" She said, Jazz nodded and followed her out of the room. At the same time Tyler and Ashley's eyes snapped open and they smiled, Chase-like smiled.

**--**

**Oh I'm evil right.. ****J**** Big Chase-like smile did I just do a Chase-like smile? Excuse me, I'm gonna kill myself, I can't believe I just did that!! Everyone Review fast…..**


	9. Brightest star

Disclaimer- Blablablablabla, do not own, yakyakyak, wish I did, bladibladiBLA

**Disclaimer- Blablablablabla, do not own, yakyakyak, wish I did, bladibladiBLA!. The song at the end is called: One of the brightest stars, By James Blunt**

**--**

Chapter nine – Brightest star

Caleb, Lyn, Pogue, Mik, Lee and Reid arrived at the barn. Lyn looked into the woods. "So close by, he guessed we wouldn't search so close". "Well he guessed wrong" Caleb said.

They carefully entered the barn. Splitting up a shadow shimmered behind Mik, she turned around feeling it's presence but saw noting. Turning back she stood face to face with the boy they where looking for, Chase Collins.

"Looking for me?" He asked with his smirk on his face. "Actually.. Yeah" Mik said, telepathically contacting the others that she had found him.

"You could have just screamed, just as easy" Chase said, "Telepathy" he added when he saw Mik's puzzled face. "You're tapping into our Teleph-channel" Mik said.

"That's how you're calling it?" Chase said laughing. "Yeah we do" Lee said appearing next to Mik, "Got a problem with that?". The others also appeared.

Reid's eyes turned black and he attacked Chase, who easily threw him away. Pogue ran towards Reid and helped him up.

"Chase, please stop whatever you're doing to Angel and Tyler" Caleb begged. "Why, are they having nightmares?" He asked innocent.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THEM" Reid yelled, wanting to attack the bastard again. "Temper, Temper Garwin." Chase said,

"Don't worry they're fine, it's because Tornado-Girl here stopped my spell" He looked at Lindy. "Spell-Detox" she said. "And the winner is Tornado-Girl" Chase said like a host.

They all looked satisfied and turned around. "What no: 'I'm gonna kill you Chase' or something like that" Chase asked surprised.

"Not now, but don't push your luck, I can kill you right now if you want" Lee shot at Chase. "Oeh Blondie-girl is gonna hurt me" Chase said, acting to be scared.

"Like I said, don't push your luck" Her eyes turning yellow. Chase backed away. "Fine, see you later" He said before disappearing. Caleb turned to Lyn, "What's Spell-Detox?" He asked.

"When someone is under a heavy or strong spell, or a weak one but for a very long time and the spell is lifted their body's and mind have to readjust" Lyn explained, "It's in the book"

"Yeah but none of us actually read the book in a while" Pogue admitted. "Figures" Mik muttered. "What's that lighthouse?" Reid said.

Mik's eyes turned brown and Reid was held against a remaining wall. "Do not call me that again Draco-boy" Mik warned. "Hey I don't look like Draco Malfoy!" Reid yelled. "Do I?"

"Just a bit" Caleb confessed. Mik gave a Told-you-so smile and released him. "Whatever" he muttered. "Mik stop playing with your Draco-doll and let's go" Lyn said with a fake demanding tone.

When they left the barn, Chase was watching them muttering to himself, "I have to figure out who those girls are" and he disappeared.

When the witches arrived back at the Danvers mansion the first thing they did was running upstairs to see how the youngest where, the sight that greeted tem surprised them.

Evelyn Danvers and Jazz where being held against a wall by an invisible force and Tyler and Angel where doing it.

"Oh My God" Lee said, saying every word carefully. "That's what I said" Jazz said. Suddenly the rest of the group where in the same position as Jazz and Mrs. Danvers.

"What are they doing?" Lee asked scared. "I don't know, we went to get some towels for them and when we got back they where awake and throwing us against walls" Jazz said.

Caleb looked at the faces of their two youngest, he saw fear and confusion written all over their faces. "Tyler, look at me" He said. Tyler ignored him, confused on who he could trust and where he was.

"Tyler" Caleb said again. This time Tyler looked him in the eye. Tyler's eyes where black as the night but there was something different about them, there was sadness and anger in them.

"Tyler, it's me Caleb, Listen Baby-boy you have to let us go" Caleb said very calm, the others waited to see what happened. Tyler looked at Angel, Who was looking at Lyn.

"Baby-boy, listen to Caleb please" Reid begged. "R-reid?" Tyler said. Reid looked at Caleb and then at Tyler. "Yeah Baby-boy it's me, you can let me go now" Reid said talking his best friend over.

Tyler looked more confused than before, but his black eyes slowly turned back to their normal blue color, Angel studied Lyn for a minute and then looked frightened

"Oh no, god no. no, no" She said her eyes turning back to their normal blue/green/grayish color. The other where released and Lyn immediately ran towards her little sister but she backed away.

"Angel, it's okay, it's me Lindy" Lyn said, reassuring he little sister. "No stay away, I'll hurt you again!" Angel said trying not to cry. "You didn't hurt me, see I'm okay" Lyn said.

Tyler was sitting on the ground with the others around him who where looking at the scene, Tyler was alright, but Angel, she was a different story.

"JUST STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Angel yelled before collapsing on her knees. Lyn rushed towards her, mention to the others to stay back.

She kneeled beside her Little sister and wrapped her arms around her. "It's okay, I'm okay" she whispered in the ears of her crying little sister "It's okay".

"I'm s-sorry" Angel said between two sobs. "Don't be, it's okay, no one's hurt" Lyn said stroking Angels hair.

Angel just wouldn't calm down so Lyn did the only thing she could think of to calm he little sister down without the risk of hurting her. She started singing

_One day your story will be told, _

_One of the lucky ones that made his name, _

_One day they'll make you glorious, _

_Beneath the lights of your deserved fame, _

_And it all comes round,_

_once in a lifetime like it always does, _

_Everybody loves you 'cause you've taken the chance, _

_Out on a dance to the moon, to soon,_

_And they say: Told you so, _

_We where the ones who saw you first of all, _

_We always new you where one of the brightest stars._

**--**

**Don't worry I'm not finished yet, there will be like another few (eight at least) chapters with a lot of action!! When this story is finished I'm thinking about doing a sequel, what do you all think?? REVIEW!**


	10. fase one

Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat this every damn chapter

**Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat this every damn chapter??. **

**--**

Chapter ten- Fase one

Lyn was sitting on the edge on the bed. After Angel broke down Lyn had used her powers to get her asleep. That had been tree hours ago. Lyn looked up when Caleb entered the room.

"How's she doing?" He asked. "I lifted the spell an hour ago, but she hasn't woke up yet" She answered. "Maybe she's just tired, Tyler's still asleep to" He said, sitting down next to her on the foot end.

"Yeah that would probably be it," She said not taking her eyes of her little sister. It was silent for a moment until Caleb spoke again. "What was that song called?" he asked.

Lyn looked up and smiled, "One of the brightest stars, it's Ashley's favorite song by James Blunt". "It was beautiful" Caleb said, "Just like you". Lyn looked in his eyes and blushed.

"Uhm Thanks, I guess." She said looking at Angel again to hide she was blushing. "You know, since Sarah has someone else now, I'm kinda single" Caleb said rubbing his neck.

"And you're saying…?" Lyn asked. "Would you like uhm go on uh a date with me?" Caleb asked carefully. Lyn looked surprised and smiled. "I thought you'd never ask!"

"So that's a yes?" Caleb asked. "Maybe this will make it clear," She said and she pulled his head against hers and their lips met. "Please do that somewhere else" They heard someone say beneath them.

Caleb and Lyn looked down and starred in the open eyes of Angel. "Uh…hi" She said with a smile. "Thank god you're awake" Lyn exclaimed. "Why thank him, I'm the one that opened my eyes" Angel teased Lyn.

Lyn helped Angel out of bed and they went down stairs, there both the covenants where sitting on the couch, watching TV. "HEEEEEEEEY BABY-GIRL!" Reid yelled, waving from the couch.

"So what's on?" Angel asked sitting down next to Tyler who wrapped an arm around his girl friend. "Football, Soccer, CSI, House MD, Crossing Jordan and your personal favorite Stargate Atlantis" Jazz said.

"Oeh put on SGA," Angel said, bouncing the walls of with joy. Pogue grabbed the remote control and put on Sci-Fi Channel. "Ah man thirty-eight minutes, like I haven't seen that one yet"

"What teams are on the soccer channel?" Lyn asked. "A club called Feyenoord against Real Madrid," Reid said. "FEYENOORD!!" al the girls screamed. The boys covered their ears.

"I take it you know it?" Caleb asked removing his hands. "Know it, it's a Dutch team, from Rotterdam, as in our home town" Mik said.

"I take that as a yes," Reid said, stealing the remote from Pogue and put on the match. After 90 minutes of playing (plus rest) the girls where happy, Feyenoord had won 3-1 and was champion.

_We are the Champion my friend, _

_And we'll keep on fighting to the end, _

_We are the Champions, We are the Champions, _

_No time for losers, 'cause we are the Champions_

_OF THE WORLD!!_

"They're happy," Reid said to Tyler from the sideline. "Dude their favorite club just won, wouldn't you be?" "Probably".

Suddenly Jazz felt dizzy but smiled. "Lee I think you should go open the door". Lee looked puzzled but then the doorbell rang. She walked to the door and opened it.

"DEAN!" She screamed. "Hey sis" the others heard a male voice saying from the hallway. "Dean?" Angel asked surprised, looking at Jazz. She nodded. Angel ran to the hallway.

"GOLDEN BOY!" Angel screamed while hugging Dean, "Jeez wil je me doof hebben ofzo?" Dean said. (Jeez do you wanna have me deaf or something?").

"Yeah I do, now come on I wanna introduce you to our friends" Angel said, ruffling Dean's hair. She lead him into the living room and Lee followed, still surprised by her brothers sudden arrival.

"Guys this is Lee's little annoying brother Dean Jones aka Golden Boy" Angel said. "Dean this is Caleb, he's Lyn's boy.." "Hey!" Lyn and Caleb expelled. Angel smirked.

"That's Pogue, and the Spike-blond haired is Reid and this is Tyler, he's my boyfriend" Angel said proud. "You're away for a month and you already have a _boyfriend"_ Dean said smiling.

"Yeah, so, well, WHAT!" Angel said. "Hey Dean what are yah doing here" Lyn asked. "Got to dangerous, they already killed uncle Sam" Dean explained. "They took down America?" Reid asked.

"No idiot, Lee's uncle is called Sam." Mik said. "Sorry" Reid muttered. "How are our parents?" Angel asked. "Uncle Chris is wounded, but still able to fight and your mom is in hiding".

"Dad's wounded, why" Jazz asked. "They figured out that he's a witch to" Dean explained. "And my mom?" Mik asked. "She's fine, she the leader". "Figurers" Mik muttered.

"But enough about home, what happened here?" Dean asked wrapping his hands. "Oh nothing, Boring school, Boring teachers, boring new enemies who tried to kill us" Lee said.

"okay rewind, new enemies" Dean asked, the girls nodded, "You just can't stay out of trouble can yah?". "Nah, not when Lyn is with us" Jazz said teasing her big sister. "Hey!" Lyn exclaimed.

"Just kidding, no his name is Chase and he's a warlock like us." Jazz said. "I take it you guys are the 'sons of Ipswich'?" Dean said, addressing the boys. "Yeah, we are" Tyler said.

"But guys it's late and we have school tomorrow" Tyler said. "Are you sure you're going tomorrow?" Caleb asked. "Hey, he put a spell over us which is lifted, we're going" Angel said.

"Fine, but if you faint in the middle of the classroom, we're not gonna help you" Reid said. "Don't worry, we wont" Angel said, winking at Tyler.

"Okay, you two get a room, otherwise we are going to the dorms" Lyn said. "Whatever" Angel muttered. "Hey can I crash somewhere, I'll get my dorm key tomorrow." Dean said.

"Yeah you can sleep with Angel and me" Lyn said. "Cool, and no worries boys, I'll keep my hands for my self, I'm not stupid" Dean said reassuring Caleb and Tyler. They just smiled.

"Well then, let's go" Mik said. They said goodbye's to the boys and in two cases a kiss and they left on their bikes, Dean on the back of his sister's. Before he put on his helmet his eyes flashed white for a second and he smiled. fase one complete

**--**

**I hate school, My exams sucks…let me explain the Dutch education. Here you get your exams at the age of 15/16, then you'll have your diploma and then you have to do job specialized education because you ain't 18 yet (we have to stay at school 'till we're 18)**

**But I wanna go to an American university or Academy.!! I HATE SCHOOL!! But I hate Chase more evil grin**


	11. Bite me

Hey guyz, sorry it took so damn long, I had already written the next 3 chapters and put them on my USB memory stick… And then… I lost it…and my Pc crashed…

**Hey guys, sorry it took so damn long, I had already written the next 3 chapters and put them on my USB memory stick… And then… I lost it…and my Pc crashed….. and when I wanted to rewrite the chapters, I got this small writers block. My bunny isn't helping either, she's to cute to resist…she just took over the garden…Good news, I graduated.. Another reason I didn't write, just heard the girl who portraits Mik (Annemieke, a friend of my in real life) was in the hospital, just a stupid blind gut thing surgery but I heard a lot of stories about those things go wrong and people end up in a coma…….**

**Disclaimer: Well, I asked them really nice, with puppy eyes and stuff but they didn't give me the Covenant-rights so….For now I just own the girlz and Dean…Note myself: Next time take the bunny who gained world domination with you, they can't resist him!!**

Chapter 11 – Bite me

The gang was sitting in English class, Their teacher was retired, so they had a replacement. The door opened and the new teacher walked in .

"Good morning" He said. Lyn and Angel looked at each other and said "Alright". (Lauren cooper style). "I'm am sure you're all aware my name is Mister Tesar, I am your new English teacher, nice to meet you all".

The class returned an united "Hi". "I am sure that your previous teacher has teached you a lot, and I understand he ended with the works of Stephen King?". Tesar asked.

"Yeah, to bad he didn't discussed Dreamcatcher" Reid said. "Thank you mister eh" Tesar looked at his list, "Garwin, But then again, that isn't a good book for education".

"Still think it was the shit though" Reid muttered, Tyler shock his head, typical Reid, always against the teacher.

"But today we will discuss the work of the well known William Shakespeare" Mister Tesar continued. The gang and the rest of the class rolled their eyes.

"William Shakespeare was well known for his plays, for instance Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet and Macbeth." Tesar continued. "Poor Mister Tesar, I knew him so well" Reid said out loud.

The class laughed, even Tesar. "Thank you mister Garwin, I'm glad you know some literature that does has something to do with education ". Reid looked proud, "But today we are gonna discus Shakespeare's sonnets"

Again every one rolled their eyes. "Alright class, write this down." Tesar waited until everybody was ready, "A sonnet is a poem, written in ten lines , with the last two lines that has to form a rhyming couplet, know who knows one of Shakespeare's sonnets?"

Angel raised her hands." Miss… Hammond, please stand up and say which one you know". Angel stood up. "Sonnet 130" she said shy. "Can you tell us this sonnet?" Angel nodded

"_My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;  
Coral is far more red than her lips' red;  
If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;  
If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head.  
I have seen roses damasked, red and white,  
But no such roses see I in her cheeks;  
And in some perfumes is there more delight  
Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.  
I love to hear her speak, yet well I know  
That music hath a far more pleasing sound;  
I grant I never saw a goddess go;  
My mistress when she walks treads on the ground._

_And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare  
As any she belied with false compare."_

When Angel finished the class was silent, all staring at her with open mouths. When she said down Lyn muttered something. "Bite me alien boy" she said. "Thank you Catherine Tate" Angel said.

"Thank you Miss Hammond, that was excellent, but I am surprised" Tesar said, "I did not expect any one would know a sonnet". Angel just smiled. Then the bell rang.

"That was fast" Tesar said. Lyn and angel looked to Reid, who's eyes just turned back to their normal color, he grinned. Caleb looked angry.

When they where in the hall way Caleb stopped Reid. "What where you thinking?" Caleb said, "You could have exposed us all!". "Chill Caleb, nothing happened" Reid said .

"This time, but what about next time huh?" Caleb shouted. "Caleb keep your voice down, they can hear you in China" Pogue said, putting a hand on Caleb's shoulder.

"Caleb's right Reid" Mik said, "You should be more careful", "I am careful, no one saw me use, I had my eyes closed" Reid exclaimed. "Really, how come I saw your eyes change" Lee said.

"Uhm…"Reid said. "Busted" Tyler said, his arm around Angel's shoulder. Angel chuckled, "Come on Caleb, leave it. I'm glad he saved me, like a real gentleman" She said.

"Reid a gentleman, now that's new" Tyler said and ducked to avoid a smack to the head. "Oh shut it baby boy" Reid said. The group left laughing for their next class, not noticing someone watching from behind a locker, evil smile across his face

**Wel, finally updated, and yes I knew the whole sonnet out of my head… ask Lyn, she'll confirm . **

**Lyn: Yep it's true, she's a Sonet nerd**

**Me: Am not!**

**Lyn: R2**

**Me: whatever**

**And if you don't know what I mean whit Catherine tate and bite me alien boy, youtube Catherine tate and David tenant, you'll understand then… Yep DT… as in The doctor, as in Doctor who… Just gets this great idea about a Covenant/Dr who crossover…… Nah…..**


	12. The meaning of sorry

I realize last chapter sucked…Got only one Review

**I realize last chapter sucked…Got only one Review!! But I hope you al like this one better… Last Chappy was just a filler… had to be done… **

**Disclaimer: HOW COULD THEY!! They resisted the Bunny who gained house domination.. how can they resist those cute eyes and fluffy tail and cuter that cute hanging ears.. wait hanging ears.. K-9 since when do your ears hang? Srry getting sidetracked here… DO NoT Own.. DAMN!! What I do own are these really handy lepercons who are cleaning my room without complaining ******

**Chapter twelve – The meaning of Sorry**

The week went by quickly, It was Saturday evening and the gang was planning on going to the party at the Dells. Lyn was riding with Caleb, Mik, Lee and Pogue drove with their bikes, Reid sat at the back of Mik's and Angel was riding with Tyler.

Angel was looking out of the window while Tyler was driving. Tyler glanced at Angel and Turned right. "Tyler The dells is Left" Angel said. "I know, But I wanna show you something" Tyler said with a smile.

Tyler turned into a private lane and after a few miles they stopped. "What is this?" Angel asked. "The Old Simms Colony house, you didn't think Only the Danvers remained did you?" Tyler said. "No I didn't. It's beautiful" Angel said.

"Come with me" Tyler said and he grabbed Angel's hand and ran with her to the house. "Tyler not so fast" Angel exclaimed. "Just hurry" Tyler said. They ran through the house to a square in the middle of the building, there stood an old tree.

"This is a very special Tree" Tyler said, "In this tree the names of all my ancestors are carved into it". Angel looked at the tree. "G+R" she said. "Glenn and Rosie, my parents" Tyler said.

"That's cool, but why did you bring me here?" Angel asked. Tyler's hand went to his back pocket and he took his Pocketknife. "Coz I wanna be with you" He said. Angel smiled and took the knife.

"You're to good for this world you know that Simms?" She said while Carving the A in the tree. "Well thank you Hammond" Tyler Said when he took over the Knife and carved T+ in front of the A.

Then he pulled Angel in a kiss, when Angel broke free she said, "So, the Dells sound good" and she ran to the Hummer, with Tyler on her tail.

"Where are they, they where suppose to be here like ten minutes ago" Lyn said. She and the others had arrived at the party but Angel and Tyler weren't there yet. "Relax Babe, I'm sure they're fine" Caleb said, putting his arms around Lyn

"Talking about us?" Tyler said when they walked to them from behind. Lyn spun around. "Where the hell where you?" She yelled. "Chill sis, Tyler took the wrong turn" Angel said.

"Yeah right, Tyler knows Ipswich like the back of his hand, no way he would make a wrong turn" Reid said. Angel and Tyler both gave him a death glare. "Just never do that again" Lyn said.

"Yeah yeah Mom, whatever" Angel said, her eyes rolling. "Some things never change do they" Dean said. "Oh shut it Golden Boy, you shouldn't even be here" Lee said. "Hey you smuggled me in" Dean said. "And don't make us regret it" Mik treated.

Dean raised his hand in a "whatever" way and disappeared in the crowd. "Ugh sometimes I just wanna strangle that boy" Lee said. "Just wait for me when you're gonna do it, I want my fair share" Jazz said.

"Girls.." Lyn said. "Just kidding Lyn, You know we love that boy" Mik said. "Yeah, As much as toothache" Angel said. "And we'll miss him just as much" Jazz finished. "Ugh" Lyn said, Knowing she couldn't win this one.

"Come on girls we came here to party" Reid said "now who wants to dance with the Reidster?". The guys looked at each other. "The Reidster?" Caleb asked. "What, It think it's cool" Reid said.

"Yoh Draco boy, one advice" Mik said, "Don't use that name on any potential one night stand, then it wouldn't last for even five minutes, let alone a night". Reid gave her a death glare.

" Come on guys stop fighting, let's dance" Lee said. "Hell yeah" Lyn said and she pulled Caleb with her. Tyler bowed for Angel, "Miss Hammond, may I have this dance?". Angel bowed like a lady, "It would be my pleasure Mister Simms".

The other snickered. "Those two are made for each other" Jazz said. "I'm happy for Ash, she finally meets a decent guy" Mik said. "I don't wanna know" Reid said and he grabbed Mik's arm and pulled her with him. "Reid, what are you doing?" Mik asked.

"Dancing, with you" Reid said. "Ow" Mik said, blushing a bit. Pogue, Lee and Jazz laughed. "Mikky and Reidy, sitting in a tree….." Pogue started singing. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Lee and Jazz finished. "Be glad there are people here" Mik threatened.

"Oh, oh uhm guys, be afraid" Lee said. "Very afraid" Jazz said. "We uhm are going uhm dancing" Pogue said and he pulled Jazz along, followed by Lee. "Sometimes I just wanna kill them" Mik said. "Hey, who am I to stop you" Reid joked.

Meanwhile Dean had found himself a good stop to see everything happen. Suddenly someone put a hand on his shoulder. Dean turned around and saw it was a middle aged dude, One who didn't belong on a teenage-party.

"Do they suspect?" The man asked. "No master, everything is going as planned, the witches aren't suspecting anything" Dean said. "Good, keep it that way" The man said, "Their end will come totally unexpected". Dean just looked at the crowd while the man walked away.

"_I'm so sorry guys"_ He thought, _"Please forgive me"_ And he walked away.

**Well, This Chappy is way better then the last one isn't it?? Please R&R!!  
For those of you who wanna know…. The guy picturing Dean is yeah uhm surprise surprise Jensen Ackles (Dean Winchester, Supernatural) But then way Younger.. like a bit younger then Eric Brady in Days of our lives.. And yes we get that here in Holland…..I hoped you all noticed this before because I called him golden boy (Alec, Dark Angel) and of course he's named Dean…. Uhm yeah I'm a DJ addict.. got a problem with that?? What?/ wait the lepercons are saying something…. No I'm not gonna ask that!! NO freaking way!! Fine…. They think Sam is yummie traitors……**


	13. disliked meetings

**Hey guys still do not own… threw away the lepercons as well… the traitors… saying Sam id Hotter then Dean…. I'll teach them!! Anyway I do own the girls, bikes, Tyler's underwear and story plot…. Oh and a bunny who is done with the world domination… not enough space… now she's gonna take over the universe!! Muwhahahahaha.. uhm yeah… takes a pill I'm owkidoki now…. ******

**Owkay I know the last few chapter where boring and scary like hell ( romance is horror to me, I hate romantic movies…. You wanna scare me, let me watch something romantic) But I'm trying to give the girls some love :P :P It's vital to the sequel I'm gonna write.. I think…. But I hope there will be some action in the next few chaps… and action can means two things…. evil look Oh no I'm not planning something….. **

**Chapter thirteen – Disliked meetings**

Like they say, all good things must come to an end… But why so fucking soon? Why did the freaking cops arrived just ten minutes after they did? Mik was pissed. Finally Reid had shown something towards her. "Freaking cops" Mik muttered from under her helmet.

As soon as the DJ had announced that the cops where on their way (again) Everybody left. The gang minus Angel and Tyler hopped on the bikes and drive away while Angel and Tyler jumped into the Hummer.

"I hate it when that happens" Tyler says. Angel looks at him. "On the bright side, now we can be alone" She said with a naughty smile on her face. "You know Hammond you need to get your mind out of the gutter" Tyler said.

"To little to late" She said teasing. "Girls…" Tyler muttered. "will be girls, but Boys" Angel said. Tyler looked at her. "Gutter girl" He said. "Been called that before" Angel teased, leaning over to give him a kiss.

Tyler accepted it with pleasure, only to almost hit a truck. "Let's not do that again" Angel says, her fingers still firmly attached to her seat. "Agree" Tyler said. His nails would still be imprinted in the wheel for the next 50 years.

Elsewhere Lyn and Caleb had stopped on the side of the road. Lyn had told the others to go ahead, they would follow shortly. Caleb put off his helmet, that Lyn "Magically" bought him.

"So, you , me alone…" Caleb said. Lyn smiled. "Don't get your hopes up Hot Shot" she said, "I just wanted to give you something.". She pulled something out of her pocket, a ring with the same symbol as she had on her necklace.

"It was made By the first witch in our covenant my great-great-great and so on grandmother for her love of her life, it has passed on to the oldest one ever since to give it to her love of her life" Lyn explained. Caleb looked at the ring and then to Lyn. "I love you to" He said and pulled her into a kiss.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds because they while rudely interrupted by a strange voice. "That, Miss Hammond is very romantic". The couple looked up, Lyn very terrified. "No…how..how.." She stuttered.

"How did we find you?" The man said, "Come on Melinda Jane Hammond I thought you where smarter then that". "Don't call me that Derrick, it's Lyn" Lyn yelled. Derrick snickered.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your _boyfriend?" _Derrick said. Lyn stayed quiet. "I guess not, Well then, Mister Danvers, I am Derrick Ryan, bounty hunter" Derrick said. "Try witch hunter" Lyn said.

"That is such an old word Melinda, we prefer it as Bounty hunter" Derrick said. Lyn turned around. "Caleb they are the reason we're here they can't get us please Cal, they'll kill us, They'll kill Angel and Jazz and Mik and Lee and everyone who knows about us" she says hysterical.

Caleb looks from Lyn to Derrick and back. "Hold on to me" He says and his eyes turned black. Lyn's grip on him was tight and he transported them both to the dorms, back to Lyn and Angel's room.

"Angel!". "Tyler!"

**Owkay, shorty, but with action :P :P Now what would be wrong with Tyler and Angel?? evil grin I soooo Own His underwear.. Mine… no fighting about it.. I would win… Coz I'm the evil fanfic writer :P ******** Oh we fanfic writers are torturing those characters ******** chough Whumping cough Huh I was saying uhm nvr mind :P . So whatcha think R&R people R&R….. Oh and if I say Derrick, picture like the yellow eyed demon from Supernatural (Again? Yes schizophrenic voice in my head, again), you know Azazel.. :P **


	14. All hell breaks loose

**Disclaimer: Even one year later,....…. Do not own… jadiejadieJada…. Not even a car _ or a Harley for that matter …..Still own Tyler's underwear, not even the washing machine can get it. And the necklaces, no really, I do…. They are real.. :P **

**---**

Chapter fourteen – All hell Breaks loose.

_Caleb looks from Lyn to Derrick and back. "Hold on to me" He says and his eyes turned black. Lyn's grip on him was tight and he transported them both to the dorms, back to Lyn and Angel's room. _

"_Angel!". "Tyler!"_

Earlier…

Tyler parked his car in front of the dorms and He and Angel stepped out. They walked towards the door. "You wanna come over to my dorm? We've got Hot coco" Angel said.

"Sure" Tyler smiled. They walked to her dorm and Angel opened the door. She made the hot chocolate milk and they sat down on her bed, After a while Tyler put down his cup.

"I'll be right back" He said and he went to the toilet, when he came back he saw Angel fast asleep on the bed. He smiled. He walked towards her and pulled out her shoes, lay her legs on the bed and covered her up.

He pulled out his own shoes and lay next to her, arms rapped around her and he fell asleep.

"Angel", "Tyler" .The sound of their names woke the two warlocks up. "Dude, can't you see I was sleeping?" Tyler asked when he made out the form of Caleb. "We've gotta go" Lyn said, grabbing some stuff.

Angel was rubbing her eyes, "Why?" she asked, a yawn followed the question. "Derrick" Was all Lyn said. Angel got up. "What?" she practically yelled, "He's here, we need to warn the others".

"Caleb is gonna bring me to them, you and Tyler go pack and prepare, we need to get out of here" Lyn said, "Tyler look after my little sister". "Yes Ma'am" Tyler said, Saluting. "Not kidding Simms" Lyn said.

Lyn grabbed some last stuff and She and Caleb left the room. "I can't believe it, we are so screwed" Angel sat, sitting down on her bed. "relax Babe, I'll protect you" Tyler said, putting his arms around her.

"Tyler?", "Yeah?", "Call me babe again and I'll put your underwear on fire". "Cute". "Indeed Mister Simms" Angel and Tyler looked up and saw a man standing in the doorway. "Derrick!" Angel exclaimed.

"Good evening, Ashley Neeltje Dorens" Derrick said. "Stop it Derrick" Angel said. "Dorens?" Tyler asked. "I'll explain later" Angel said. "My Dear Miss Dorens…".Derrick said, "…There won't be a later for you two"

"Touch them and you're a dead men Ryan" A voice came from the door, Derrick turned around and was greeted by a blast of power. Lyn, Caleb, Lee, Mik, Reid, Jazz, Pogue and Dean where standing in the doorway.

"Release me at once Miss Jones" Derrick yelled, Lee just looked at him, eyes Yellow-colored.

"I said release me!". "Only if you leave us the hell alone Derrick" Lee said. "you know I can't do that Miss Jones." Derrick said.

"Then it must end now" Lyn said, her eyes turning blue. "Oh but I'm afraid it's not that easy" Derrick said, and Suddenly a shockwave send the warlocks to the ground, as they looked up they saw the familiar face of Chase Collins.

"Oh Derrick, this is low, even for you" Mik said, getting up, "asking the help of the very thing you hunt". "I didn't ask for his Help Miss Jackson, He offered it" Derrick answered.

"Made a pretty god Deal with Mister Ryan here" Chase said, "My help to defeat you all on exchange for my life and your powers".

"Wow, You really are stupid Collins" Reid said, smirking. "Watch your mouth Garwin" chase said advancing on Reid. "Don't you move Collins" Derrick said, "Not yet."

Chase stood still, looked at Derrick and smiled. "Yes Sir" he said. "So, You here to kill us?" Pogue asked. "Indeed Mister Parry" Derrick answered. "You know you don't have a chance right" Jazz said.

"Oh I think the odds are pretty good from where I'm standing" Derrick said, Suddenly 10 people entered the room, All carrying odd looking devices. "Oh Crap" Mik said. The new people started advancing on the witches.

"Uhm guys" Angel said, while Tyler stood protectively in front of her, "We should like do something". "Yeah" Lee said, still holding back Derrick, "Like Run". Angel and Lyn looked at each other and nodded, and called for their power.

"Can you let us in on your plan?" Caleb whispered in Lyn's ear. "Just be ready to run" She answered. Suddenly the room was filled with thick black smoke. "NOW!" Angel yelled.

While the Witch-hunters where confused and blinded by the smoke the others ran out of the room, running down the hall and down the stairs. Sometimes they looked back to see if they were followed.

"We save?" Reid asked out of breath when they reached their vehicles. "Not by a long shot Garwin". They looked around, seeing Chase and Derrick. "Oh man" Reid whined, "Not cool."

Sound Around them made them aware they were being surrounded. "You can't this one" Derrick said, laughing, "Just give up.". "NEVER!" Lyn yelled. "Your funeral" Derrick said, raising his shoulders, and he nodded to his men. Then…All hell broke lose.

**AN: I am sooooo sorry guys!!! Writers block can be a bitch!!. Writers block, no time, Crashing computers (yes again), accidentily deleted chapters, Busy at work (did I tell you guys I was a car mechanic in the making?) name it, I had it!! But I hope I'll have some more time and Inspiration now…WB still aint over though…But I'm gonna try….Still thinking bout a sequel though…**


	15. Fight of the Night

**Disclaimer: I am Under payed, Underestimated and Under respected… Do you think I'd be any of those if I'd own any of this….. besides the girls and bad guys of course…and plot**Hell was nothing compared to what happened. A battle zone was nothing compared to what was there after the battle. The battle was over, but the war wasn't. Both sides had lost people.

Just a little warning. Possible… Probable.. No… Defiant Character Death in this Chapter….

-----

"_We seriously have to think of a plan" Mik yelled over the sounds of the battle. "Plan: Don't think just do!" Lynn yelled, Throwing a very powerful Energy ball, Killing one of the hunters. "Fine by me!" Mik responded._

"How are we doing?" Pogue asked Caleb. "Bad" was the response he got. "Noticed." Reid said. "Guys, No talking, Just fight" Tyler yelled, Ducking for an Arrow sort of thing. "What are those things?". "Their newest weapons, They're poisoned with something that can only kill Witches and Warlocks." Lee said.

"Watch out!". Then everything went so fast. First they were all fighting, the next thing they know, Dean had betrayed them. He'd stabbed Mik with an poisoned arrow. Killing her right on the spot. After that, No one was sure what happened. Suddenly all the Bad guys were gone. And they were the only ones left.

"Oh my god" and the sound of crying was the only thing that was heard. Angel was crying in Tyler's arms, And Lynn in Caleb's. Lee was sitting next to Mik, who just lay there, eyes still open and a surprised look on her face.

Jazz was punching Reid in the chest with anger while he was just letting her. "Just let it out" He muttered.

Pogue walked up to Lee and Mik and crouched down next to the Blond. He looked at Lee and gave her a little reassuring smile, though that was in vain. Then he turned to Mik. Reaching out with his hand, he closed her eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't care if he's my little brother" Lee whispered softly, "That boy is dead".

The old Danvers colony House. That was their destination. They all sat spread out in Tyler's Hummer and Caleb's Mustang. No one said a word. That was until Tyler asked a question. "Angels, Why did he call you Dorens?"

Angel's eyes shifted between Tyler, the other boys and her own Covenant.  
"Yeah, I think we have some explaining to do." She said. "yeah, you do" Reid said

--

**God that was a short chapter, but there is a reason. For the second time in 6 months I have lost a good friend, Ben. He'll be missed. So this is (one of) the reasons I didn't update..  
I hope to update soon again.. But until then… R&R people.. Reviews make me write faster :D and my muse less cranky**


End file.
